Habitants des faubourgs
Les habitants des faubourgs constituent une communauté de fermiers, de pêcheurs et leurs familles. L'entrée de journal dans le jeu ne les décrit pas du tout, mais plutôt une habitante en particulier en compagnie laquelle Geralt se divertit. Habitants importants * Abigail * Alvin * Haren Brogg * Mikoul * Odo * le Révérend * Vesna Autres habitants * le tavernier Olaf * la vendeuse de viande, qui vend du « porc » plutôt suspect et d'autres viandes près du pont qui mène à la Porte de Maribor * la grand-mère de Vesna, toujours en résidence, qui vous donnera des « conseils » en rapport avec la quête « Rossignol est en retard ». * des citadines en robes blanches, qui offrent des bouquets de tulipes à Geralt en échange d'un bouquet de marguerites (ou autres fleurs des champs), et mentionnent que les "gens aux lézards de feu" le cherchent et "l'auront tôt ou tard" (vous pouvez acheter des fleurs à Declan Leuvaarden ou à l'herboriste de Wyzima). * une paysanne en robe verte et jaune dans le village agricole qui accorde ses faveurs en échange d'un bouquet de tulipes(Il y a des tulipes sur un cadavre en direction de la grotte au sud). Elle est reconnaissable par ses commentaires concernant les armes de Geralt. * le marchand de Novigrad, rencontré sur la route qui mène de la Taverne à Wyzima, et qui donne 100 orins à Geralt pour un service rendu il y a plusieurs années. Entrée de journal L'entrée suivante s'obtient par le don d'un bouquet de tulipes à une habitante en particulier. Rencontres au hasard * Vieilles femmes : En échange de nourriture, ellse parlent à Geralt des plantes du coins (Chélidoine, Myrte blanc, Ellébore, Balisse, Aloès du loup, Verveine, Bident, Berbéris, Vitriocybes) et lui racontent des histoires concernant les goules et les ékinoppes. * Vieille mendiante : Elle donne à Geralt la Chevalière du Feu éternel en échange d'une Mouette Immaculée. * Vieille citadine: vin de Beauclair en échange de porc (you can also buy one from her for 50 oren). * Mendiant (homme): vous parle d'un noyadé qui hante les rives du lac (vraisemblablement Nadir sans le nommer). * Mendiant (homme): demande du vin. * Citadines âgées: racontent des histoires en échange de nourriture - l'Ordre de la Rose-Ardente (ne donne pas pas d'entrée de journal), les noyadés (donne l'entrée de journal sur les noyeurs et leurs ingrédients), les valets de la Bête (barghests) (entrée de journal sur l'ectoplasme), loups-garoux (entrée de journal sur le poil de loup-garou) et noctules (entrée de journal sur la lymphe abominable). Galerie Image:People_Grandma_full.png|typical old woman or beggar Image:People_Old_Woman_wine.png|old townswoman who wants pork Image:People_Gramps_full.png|typical male beggar Image:People_Novigrad_traveller.png|Traveling merchant who gives Geralt 100 orens Image:People Noblewoman 3.png|townswoman in white, who gives tulips Image:People_Waitress_Hairy_Bear.png|peasant girl in green and yellow Image:Sex Peasant Girl.png|peasant girl's sex card Image:Sex_Peasant_girl_censored.png|peasant girl's censored sex card Image:Sex Abigail.png|Abigail's sex card Image:Sex Abigail censored.png|Abigail's censored sex card Image:Sex Vesna.png|Vesna's sex card Image:Sex Vesna censored.png|Vesna's censored sex card Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre I Catégorie:Personnages dans The Witcher cs:Lidé z Podhradí de:Menschen des Umlandes en:People of the Outskirts es:Gente de las Afueras hu:A Külváros Lakói it:Personaggi nelle Campagne pl:Ludzie z Podgrodzia ru:Жители Предместий